Red and black flame
by Yami Yasha 4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'Black and red flame' must read that one in order to understand this one. full summary inside
1. hello stranger

Chp.1 Hello stranger  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this story and Yami, and maybe a few extras here and there, other wise, I don't own jack squat! So don't be suing me!  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Black and red flame' Have to read that one to fully comprehend this one. For those of you who have read that one, here's the summary: Yami and Emmy are still at the Genkai's and staying with the guys. (Hey, that rhymed!) But along the time they stay, secrets are reveled, and 2 certain people grow closer to Yami and Emmy, but I aint tellin' who it is. And they run into a new enemy, who Yami used to know in her past, waaaaaayyyyyyy back in the day. So there's the summary, enjoy.  
  
YY4e: ok, I know I said I wouldn't post this till August, but I couldn't help it. So, you guys get the sequel earlier! Enjoy!  
  
"Blah"-talking  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
Blah-telepathic conversation  
  
A faint sound of someone sketching was heard from a tree at the edge of a treeless field. A girl who looked to be a teenager with mid-back jet black hair with fiery red tips, who also looked to be either punk or gothic, was sitting on a tree branch, sketching. The girl was wearing black converse shoes, black pants that were slightly baggy with chains coming from the belt loops, and a black short sleeved shirt with a silver dragon on the front. She had a black satchel hanging from her shoulders. Her sapphire blue eyes were concentrated on her sketchpad that she was drawing on. She would look up every now and then at a very muscular, shirtless guy in the field, he was too busy training with his sword to notice her there. He had gravity defying black hair with a splash of white near his bangs, a white bandana wrapped around his forehead, crimson red eyes, and black pants and shoes. He stopped training when he felt like he was being watched.  
  
He sheathed his katana and walked over to the tree the girl was in. He jumped up and landed noiselessly on the branch in front of her. "Hey Hiei," the girl said, not even looking up from her sketchpad.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I needed something to do since I was bored outta my mind, so I followed your spirit energy here, and decided to sketch a drawing of you." The girl said. "Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Sure," the girl handed over the sketchpad she was using to Hiei. Hiei looked it over carefully, taking in every little detail, "This is really good Yami, I'm impressed."  
  
"Thanks, it's amazing what happens when you're bored and have pencils and paper lying around." Yami said, taking back the sketchpad. The sketch was of Hiei practicing.  
  
"Hey Yami! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm over here Emmy!" Yami yelled to her right. Just then, a girl with little over shoulder length black hair with a single strip of green in the front emerged from the brush. She had on black converse shoes, dark blue jeans, and a green short sleeved shirt that said in white "I've got problems and it's because of you" on the front. "Hey Emmy, what's up?"  
  
"You and Hiei right now, could you come down here?"  
  
"I didn't mean literally, and why should I?"  
  
"Because I said so"  
  
"Uhhhhhmmmm.....let me think about that......no."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Fine, jeez, just messing with ya" Yami said, jumping from the tree branch. "What is it now?"  
  
"Genkai would like to see us right now"  
  
"Oh, so she's back from her little 'trip'?"  
  
"Yep, now c'mon! You know how impatient she can be!"  
  
"Alright already" Yami said running towards the shrine. When they got there, they saw a small group of people. A boy with gelled back black hair, with big brown eyes and wearing a green school uniform was busy yelling at a guy with orange hair put in a weird hair style. He had beady black eyes and had on a blue school uniform.  
  
"What did you say Urameshie?!"  
  
"You heard what I said moron"  
  
"I swear do you two ever stop fighting?" asked a girl with shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes. She had on a blue school uniform and was holding a brown briefcase like thing in her hands.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabaka," greeted Yami.  
  
"What did you say shrimp?"  
  
"I don't repeat myself to baka's like you, and I aint no shrimp, just 'cause you're taller than a normal person, don't mean I'm short." Retorted Yami. She heard him mutter about her being 2 inches shorter than Hiei, qualifying her as to being a shrimp, but she just ignored him, as usual.  
  
"Thank you for breaking up that fight Yami" said a boy with cherry red hair and brilliant large emerald green eyes. He had on a magenta colored school uniform that was outlined in yellow.  
  
"No problamo Kurama, someone had to eventually." Kurama walked up to Emmy and put an arm around her waist ever so casually.  
  
"Where's Genkai? I thought she wanted to talk to me and Yami?"  
  
"She'll be back any second now Emmy" Emmy just sighed. Just then, Hiei came in, now clothed in his black cloak like jacket that he always wore, with Genkai coming in shortly afterward.  
  
"Hey grandma, how was your trip?" Yusuke asked. Genkai rolled her eyes slightly at the ever standing nick name.  
  
"Just fine, how's my dimwit and girlies?" Yami cringed a bit at hearing that last part.  
  
"Would ya stop calling us that? It's very irritating."  
  
"What does she mean by girlies?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"They haven't told you yet I'm guessing. If you would like to know, I used to teach Emmy and Yami from time to time." Everyone one looked at Emmy, then at Yami.  
  
"Oh really? When were you going to tell me sis?"  
  
"Well, since you know now, never." Yami slapped her forehead.  
  
"That's true, and we were actually better at it than Yusuke through her training." Yami said.  
  
yep, and here's the million dollar question: shall we tell them more?  
  
Hell no! Ya crazy or something?!  
  
Well, I aint hyper, so yes, I'm a bit crazy right now. Yami shook her head  
  
you're weirder than me, and that's a scary thought  
  
indeed, well, tata for now! and with that said, Emmy stopped the conversation.  
  
"Have you two improved at all since I last saw you two fight?" They both nodded  
  
"Yep yep! I've even come up with a new move!" Yami said proudly. Genkai cocked an eyebrow  
  
"Oh really? I would like to see this 'new move' of yours. How about we go to a nearby clearing and you can show me."  
  
"Ight, let's go!" Yami said, motioning for everyone to follow.  
  
YY4e: there ya go people's, a new story. Oi I'm tired, it's getting late looks at clock to see it's 9:18 (central for me) ok, I gots to go night0night, before I pass out. Review please! 


	2. show off

Chp.2 Show off  
  
Disclaimer: If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times, I don't own YYH! Only Yami and future enemies.  
  
Hey-o people's, thank you all for your reviews, makes me know that I'm loved. sniff I feel so loved! Ok, enough of the touchy-feely crap, I'm sure you would like to read this chapter huh? Well, I'm not gonna let you read it! Muahahahahaha! Ok, so I aint that evil but I could be........you just might never know. Anyways, for those of you who like battle scenes and crap like that like I do, this is one of the chapters for you. Enjoy!  
  
"Blah"-talking, doi  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
Blah-telepathic conversation  
  
  
  
Everyone walked to a nearby clearing, anxious to see this 'new attack'. you want me to go first, or do you want to Emmy?  
  
You go first  
  
Ight, will do (A/n: if you don't know what ight means, it's alright, Texan way) "I'll go first, Hiei, could you by chance help me out?"  
  
"Hn, how can I be of assistance?"  
  
"By dueling me, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Fine"  
Hiei and Yami went to the middle of the clearing, drawing their swords. Yami changed into her full demon form so as to have all of her spirit energy. She had black cat ears tipped in a fiery crimson red, black cat tail also tipped in a fiery crimson red, and her sapphire eyes had turned to the same colored red as Hiei's. Fangs were barley poking out of the corners of her mouth, and her retractable claws were out. (A/n: cat demon, hello, retractable claws!) "Ready when you are." Yami said, getting into a battle stance.  
  
Hiei seemed to vanish into thin air, but Yami knew that trick all too well, for she could use that trick as well. She turned around and blocked Hiei's sword that was aimed at her lower back. No holding back Hiei  
  
I don't want to hurt you  
  
Believe me, that will be a hard thing to do She pushed with all her might, making Hiei fly five feet away from her. She put both hands on the hilt of her katana, and yelled, "Double trouble!" (A/n: so original) She pulled the sword, now having two swords instead of one. Hiei ran up to her, slashing down at her, but she blocked the attack. She pushed Hiei away with her left sword, while sweeping at his feet with her right. He jumped to the other side of the clearing, barley able missing the assault.  
  
Yami crossed her swords so that it looked like an 'X' then the swords appeared to have caught on fire! "Double fire sword!" Yami yelled, while charging at Hiei. Hiei blocked the attack with his katana. When the swords clashed, fire enveloped Hiei. Hiei jumped back, causing the flames to disperse. Hiei quickly disappeared, but this time, Yami couldn't sense him. 'Oh holy shitzu, were the hell is he?' Yami wondered to herself. "Behind you!" Emmy yelled, too late. Suddenly Hiei kicked Yami in the back, and sent her flying several feet. Yami let go of her swords as she hit the ground, hard, and rolled onto her back. Hiei appeared above Yami, sword point at her neck.  
  
"I win"  
  
"Indeed, now help me up dangnabit!" He held out his hand and pulled her up to her feet. Yami picked up her katanas and making one disappear into the other, then sheathed them. They both walked up to the gang, "Well, have I gotten better?"  
  
"Yes, you have gotten much better."  
  
"Hey Emmy, you're up next."  
  
Emmy walked to the middle of the clearing, Kurama following suit. Emmy changed into her full demon form as well. Brown fox ears protruded from her head, and a silver fox tail tipped in red was swishing behind her. Her eyes turned from brown to emerald green and she had slight fangs and claws. When they got to the middle of the clearing, Emmy took out two fans while Kurama took out his red rose. With a flick of the wrist, it became a thorned whip. "Ready?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ready" Emmy said.  
  
Kurama's whip lashed out at her, but she merely side stepped it. Emmy waved one of her fans, an orb of yellow electricity forming. "Lightening storm!" Emmy yelled, a dozen of lightening forks shot out. (A/n: think or regular fork lightening that you see during a storm) Kurama dodged them gracefully, but one hit his whip, which acted like a lightening rod. He got electrocuted a bit, but not much since the whip absorbs most of the shock. Emmy didn't show any signs of sympathy, but her eyes gave her emotions away.  
  
Are you alright Kurama  
  
Yes, I'm fine, just a little shocked, that's all  
  
Ok, making sure  
  
Kurama's whip lashed out at her again, but she dodged it. Emmy waved her other fan, and an orb of dark energy formed. "Darkness flame!" A black flame shot out and went for Kurama. It purposely missed Kurama, and hit his whip. The whip turned back into a rose in Kurama's hand, but it was smoking. (I told you to cut down on that 12 pack!)  
  
"You win Emmy, I surrender"  
  
Emmy smirked, "Whoo-hoo! I won! Yay!" Emmy and Kurama back to the group. "Well? Did I do better or what Genkai?"  
  
"You improved very much Emerald. I'm impressed at how much you improved." Emmy smiled, she loved being praised like that. 'Show off' Yami thought. Yami turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Where are you going Yami?  
  
I don't know, I think I'll go back to the shrine  
  
You go do that  
  
Hn, I think I will  
  
Yami kept walking, when she felt a strong arm go around her waist. "Hey Hiei"  
  
"Hn, did you think you were going off without me?"  
  
"No, I knew you would catch up eventually." Yami looked up slightly to see his face. (She's 2 inch. Shorter than Hiei) she saw that Hiei was smirking at her remark. "Race ya to the shrine!"  
  
"You're on" Yami and Hiei raced to the shrine, Hiei won, of course. Everyone else arrived after them.  
  
  
  
Hope ya enjoyed that! Review!  
  
Emmy: why should they?  
  
YY4e: 'cause it would be good for me and them  
  
Emmy: really now?  
  
YY4e: uh yep, review! 


	3. New enemy

Chp.3 A new enemy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Yami, everything or everyone else is owned or is someone else. And I don't own Bruce Almighty, who gave me a great way to insult someone!  
  
YY4e: Hello, and welcome to the third chapter of this story. Thank you all of you who have stuck with me and read all of this and the first part of my story. You guys are the greatest! Anyways, here's the dangnab story.  
  
"Blah"-talking  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
Blah-this shall be telepathic conversation now  
  
A few days later, the boys decided to play blackjack. "I'm gonna beat ya'll! You're gonna wish that you never asked me to play." Said Yami while sitting down at the table they wished to play at. Yusuke dealt the cards, and they began playing. After a few rounds, everyone gave up since Yami kept winning.  
  
"You cheat!" Kuwabara accused.  
  
"No I don't. Well, at least I TRY not to anyways." Yami countered. She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Oh, that's mature" Emmy said.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
Yami went and sat down next to Hiei on the windowsill that was nearby. (It's a big windowsill) Yusuke and Kuwabara started to fight.....again. 'Time for a bit of insulting/humor' Yami thought. When Yami heard Kuwabara say something extremely stupid, she got up from her seat. "Hey Kuwabaka, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure baby, ask away." Yami ignored the comment.  
  
"Do you like jazz?"  
  
"Uhhhhh....yeah, why?"  
  
"Let me play some for you." Yami imitated like she playing the trumpet, and made trumpet like sounds. At every 'high' note, her right middle finger was the only finger up. Yusuke started laughing his head off, as did Emmy. Kurama tried not to laugh, but was failing miserably. Hiei just smirked, while Kuwabara was fuming. When Yami was done, and started to grin evilly, Kuwabara charged at her. She side-stepped him, and elbowed him in the back, sending him to kiss the ground. "Never underestimate the evil that I possess."  
  
-----------------------------POOF!!!!!----------------------------------  
  
"Ack! Stop doing that!"  
  
"I need to travel somehow Yusuke."  
  
"Let me guess, new mission?" Emmy guessed.  
  
"Yes, here is her file, she's a loner, and hopefully she won't be much trouble for you." Koenma handed Yusuke a file, as everyone gathered around to read it. The picture on the front was of a demon girl mid-back silver hair. Think Inuyasha) She had dull blue eyes and slight fangs sticking out of the corners of her mouth. She had on a green fighting kimono, and two ninja throwing stars in her hands. (A/n: think kinda like Youko's outfit, only green and of course the neck line doesn't go down as much) The name on the front read: Okashii Washiki. Yusuke opened up the file. The file read the following:  
  
Name: Okashii Washiki  
  
Gender: female  
  
Age: unknown  
  
Species: light demon  
  
Crimes: thief, killed half her own kind  
  
'Why does this girl look familiar?' Yami asked herself. "Wow, she killed off half her own kind, that's insane!" Yusuke said.  
  
"No, killing all of your own kind is insane, half aint nothin'." Yami said.  
  
"Yami, do you recnoize this girl?" Emmy asked.  
  
"Yeah, somehow I do, but I don't know why."  
  
"Why are we going after her?"  
  
"She has exdordinary spirit power, and has the ability of transformation."  
  
"What's transformation?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"It means she has the ability to transform into any form she wants, dumbo." Genkai said. They looked at her photo, and read her bio.  
  
"She has taken the form of a human, and is hiding in Nigenkai right now. Her human name is Shelby Washiki, and she will be a transfer student to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school she might be in your class Yusuke, so you had better keep a look out for her." Koenma warned. Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok, binkie breath, you don't have to warn us." BAM!  
  
"How many times must I say this, be respectful for once Yusuke! Would it kill ya to be nice to your boss?" An agitated Emmy asked.  
  
"I bet it would" Yami sneered. Yusuke glared Yami, she just glared right back him, but only much more deadly than his, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Fine, I'll be careful of the new enemy. Do we have to kill her, or captor her?"  
  
"Captor" Koenma said before 'poofing' out of there.  
  
"Fine, I'll be careful of the enemy.....NOT!" Yusuke mocked himself.  
  
Kuwabara: that was mean of you Yami!  
  
Yami: and your point is?  
  
Kuwabara...  
  
Yami: exactly  
  
YY4e: tsk, tsk, you can be so harsh Yami  
  
Yami: so can you  
  
YY4e: guilty as charged!  
  
Yami: review! 


	4. The new girl

Chp. 4 The new girl  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, though it would be nice if I did, but sadly, I don't. Damn.  
  
Welcome to the next chapter of Red and black flame! Ok, just so there is no controversy or anything, Kurama is going to school with Yusuke and Kuwabara, so don't get mad at me! He's there to help scope out the new "target". Get it, got it, good. Now, on with the chapter!  
  
"Blah"-talking  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
#Blah#-this shall now be telepathic conversation if it works!  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
The next day at school, there was a new transfer student, and she was in Yusuke's class. When the teacher came in, he introduced her. "Everyone, this is Shelby Washiki, she's a transfer student from the United States, so please be nice to her, especially you Urameshie." He added, looking straight at the teen. He just rolled his eyes as the new girl came in. She had on the blue school uniform they were forced to wear, and seemed disgusted by it. Her mid-back wavy brown hair was pulled into a low pony tail, her dull blue eyes showing no emotion. "You may sit behind Urameshie, but try to ignore him; he tends to be a distraction."  
  
Shelby walked to the back of the class room. 'Oh great, isn't he the spirit detective? As if my day couldn't get any better.' The class was extremely boring to Shelby, so she practically fell asleep, not that Yusuke already was. She woke up when the lunch bell rang. At lunch, Shelby sat underneath one of the Sakura trees, though not in bloom because the blooming time for the trees had already past. A group of teens came walking up to her; you can guess who they are. She merely looked up from her lunch, and then mentally, her eyes grew wide. 'Oh man, these are Koenma's guys, Dangit, knew I should have traveled somewhere else, but noooooooo.' "Hi Shelby, mind f we sit with you?" Keiko asked. Shelby nodded.  
  
"Who are you? I only know Urameshie and Ukimora, so who are you two?" Shelby asked, indicating Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"My names Kazuma Kuwabara and I think you're hot!" Kuwabara took one of her hands in his. Without warning, her free hand came in contact with his face, punching him.  
  
"I don't like being touched by someone I just met." She said snarled coldly.  
  
"Can't blame him for being honest at least," Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'm Suiichie (spelling?) Minamino, but you may call me Kurama." Kurama said. Shelby nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"The names Shelby Washiki" She said. Shelby could have sworn she just saw two blurs, one black, another black and red at that moment. (A/n: guess who) She shrugged it off 'I'm seeing things.' After school was done, Shelby started to walk home.  
  
"Hey Shelby, do you want to come to my place?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You have to gain her trust, then betray her if you have to." Koenma's words echoed in his head. Shelby hesitated, but agreed. When they got to Genkai's, they were surprised at how quite it was.  
  
"Here, let me introduce you to everyone. The girl with black and green hair is Emmy." He said, indicating Emmy, who was playing solitaire. "The girl on the windowsill reading is Yami," Yami looked up upon hearing her name, and waved slightly, then went back to reading. "And that's Hiei sitting in front of Yami." Hiei didn't even respond, till Yami kicked his foot to get his attention. He 'hn'd and turned away. The group: Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, Yusuke, and Shelby went and sat on the couches. They started to talk, but neither Yami nor Emmy were listening.  
  
#So you think you've seen her before?#  
  
#Yeah, I'm trying to remember though#  
  
#It'll come to you eventually#  
  
#Keyword there: eventually. She just looks familiar, even in human form#  
  
#Maybe you've net someone that looks like her  
  
#No, her scent is familiar too#  
  
#Huh how odd#  
  
#Indeed, if I remember, then I'll tell ya#  
  
#'Kay#  
  
Yami went back to reading her book 'The edge on the sword' (A/n: one of my favorite books of all time, you like battle and medieval/ Anglo-Saxon stuff, I suggest you get it.) but still couldn't concentrate.  
  
#Something wrong Yami?# She heard Hiei's voice in her head. She looked up to find him looking at her.  
  
#Yeah, Shelby looks familiar and her name is familiar to me, but I don't know why#  
  
#Hn, maybe she's an old ally of yours#  
  
#Or acquaintances. Man, I wish I knew why#  
  
#Can I try to help you?# Yami looked surprised at the idea, but quickly smiled.  
  
#Sure, maybe we will both know then# She saw his bandana glow ever so slightly, and felt him looking deep within her mind. She kept her gazed locked with his. Emmy noticed this, but knew what was going on. All of a sudden, a flashback of her past was in her eyes, and both Hiei and Yami smiled. They knew why Shelby was familiar to Yami now.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Sorry the chapters so short.  
  
Random fan: you better be sorry!  
  
YY4e: cowers jeez, I know you guys like my story and all, but you don't have to be a.......crazed fangirl.  
  
Random girl: maybe we want to be! Let's get her for making this chapter so short! fangirls chase after YY4e as she runs for her dear life out of the studio Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! DON'T KILL ME DANGNABIT!!!!!!! 


	5. Old enemies reunited

Chp.5 Old enemies reunited  
  
YY4e: Hello people's  
  
Kitsune-Kit (KK): Hello!  
  
Hiei: What the hell is she doing here?  
  
KK: she made a deal with me  
  
Hiei: what type or deal?  
  
YY4e: uh...hehehe, uhm, that we would put each other in the authors notes.  
  
KK: Yep, and I agreed  
  
YY4e: so if you want to see me in her stories, you must read The Rose Morning Star and Memories lost, Memories found, that's were I'll be people's. Now on with the fic!  
  
KK: you forgot something?  
  
YY4e: what?  
  
KK: disclaimer  
  
YY4e: puts hand behind head uh...hehe, oops? Could you say it for me?  
  
KK: Sure! YY4e owns nothing! Only her character Yami! The new villain is actually one of her friends!  
  
YY4e: Yep! She wanted to be a bad guy in one of my stories, so there ya go. On with the fic already!  
  
"Blah"-talking, duh  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
#Blah#-telepathic conversation, 'cause these work! Boo-ya!  
  
A/n: before I forget, this starts out as a flashback, just so you don't get confused  
  
{}{}{}{}}{{}{}{{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{{}{}}{{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{{  
  
Yami was in a room, to be précised, a throne room. It was made entirely of white marble that had a red rug on it. Yami was kneeling before someone, someone very powerful for her to be bowing down before them. "Yami, I want you to hunt down this demon, and destroy her." A female voice said. A screen flickered on to the right of Yami. She stood up to see the image of a young demon girl with mid-back wavy brown hair, dull blue eyes, fangs barley peeping out the corners of her mouth, claws, and wearing a green fighting kimono. (A/n: sound familiar?) In her hands were two identical twin throwing stars.  
  
Yami studied the image's every detail, making sure the image was burned into her brain. "What is the new targets name?" Yami asked in a monotone voice.  
  
"Her name is Okashii Washiki, and I want her destroyed, anyway you can." Yami bowed down to the one on the throne.  
  
"Yes Mistress Tasha, I will go right away."  
  
"I know you will, now go! Before I have to send someone else to do your job."  
  
Yami left the throne room, only to discover eavesdroppers. "Cheyenne, Catilina, what do you want?" A girl with long white hair, amber eyes, white wolf ears, wearing an all black fighting kimono with 3 white wolf tails sticking out, addressed as Cheyenne (friend of mine), gave Yami a hurt look.  
  
"You act like we need something."  
  
"Well, every time you follow me, you usually need something."  
  
"Not true!" said Catilina; she too was a cat demon like Yami, only full blooded cat demon. She had shoulder length blonde hair with dark brown highlights, wide violet eyes, blonde cat ears and tail, and was wearing a pink fighting kimono. (A/n: Yami is in her full demon form here) Yami's ears twitched slightly.  
  
"Liar, now if you excuse me, I have a new target to kill." She said coldly.  
  
She pushed past the two demons, and walked out of the castle. Once outside, she ran just as swiftly as Hiei. She could sense where Okashii was, and ran to that place. Yami came to a clearing and was opposite of Okashii. "You must be Okashii Washiki, prepare to die." Yami stated while pulling out her katana.  
  
"I don't know how you know my name, but I'll make sure you never forget it!" Okashii yelled while throwing one of her ninja stars at her. Yami easily dodged it and charged at her. She managed to get her across her right arm, which would make it difficult to throw the ninja stars. "You bitch! You shall pay for that!" This time, Okashii threw 4 ninja stars, Yami dodged these as well.  
  
"That all ya got? You're pathetic, not even worth my time."  
  
Yami seemed to disappear from Okashii's sight. 'Great, bow where did that bitch get to?' She felt a sharp pain in her back, and turned around to see Yami cutting her back, down to the bone. "Never turn your back on an opponent, especially one who is stringer than you." Yami said coldly. Okashii smirked and dug her claws into Yami's right shoulder, till she scraped the bone. Yami gave a yelp of pain before disappearing again. Okashii looked at her claws, which were now soaked in Yami's blood. Yami landed on a nearby tree, clutching her right shoulder.  
  
"You shall pay for with your life!" Yami said, venom dripping from every word she said. Black fire enveloped her sword. "Fire Storm!" The fire shot out from the sword, Okashii tried to dodge it, but the fire just changed its course and hit her. She screamed out in pain, falling on all fours. "It's a pity I have to kill a weakling like you; you weren't much of a challenge." Yami said coldly, coming next to Okashii.  
  
"W-what a-about the s-s-scratch?"  
  
"I've had worse, now say good bye!" Just before lat another torrent of fire at Okashii, Okashii's soul escaped to Ningenkai. "Heh, another one down, who knows how many to go."  
  
][][][][][][][][][ End flash back][][][][][][][][  
  
Hiei's jagan stopped glowing, and smirked.  
  
#Thanks for the help Hiei#  
  
#Hn, so you used to serve someone?#  
  
#Yes, my Mistress, Mistress Tasha, she was a very powerful S-class demon.#  
  
#Must have been for you to serve her. I thought you wouldn't serve anyone.#  
  
#I only served and obeyed her because she saved me when I was close to death, so I had to serve her to pay off my debt#  
  
#Like I believe that# Yami glared daggers at him.  
  
#You should, it's the truth# suddenly, Yami felt a slight pressure on her head. "What the..." Yami reached up and pulled off an odd looking blue animal off her head. "Puu, what are you doing?"  
  
"Puu!" Puu said. Yami smiled a bit and got off the windowsill, Puu in hand. She walked up behind Yusuke and placed him on his head.  
  
"I do believe this belongs to you."  
  
"You don't have to put him on my head you know!"  
  
"Yeah, but he seems to like sitting on peoples heads." Yami pointed out. Yusuke simply glared at her, then shrugged.  
  
#I know why Shelby seems familiar Emmy#  
  
#Why?#  
  
#She was a target I had to kill whom I thought I killed but it seems I didn't. Apparently, she pulled off the stunt Yoko pulled.#  
  
#Huh, never would have thought of that#  
  
Yami went back to her spot and sat opposite of Hiei. "Hey you guys want to play poker?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Sure!" everyone but Yami and Hiei said, they had disappeared somewhere. 'I wonder where they went' Shelby thought.  
  
}{}{}{{}}{{}{}}{{{}{}}}}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{}{}{}{{}{}}{}{{}{}{}}{}{  
  
KK: cool chapter!  
  
Kurama: where did Yami and Hiei go to?  
  
YY4e: in sing song voice I'll never tell  
  
Hiei: hn, like you would ever  
  
YY4e: shut up!  
  
KK: review! And read my stories if you want to see YY4e in the author notes! 


	6. What's going on?

Chp.6 What's going on?  
  
Disclaimer: Will never, ever own, only own Yami and this story.  
  
Rabid fan-girls: GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YY43 & KK: running away  
  
Rabid fan-girls: GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!  
  
KK: I know! holds up a can of Rabid fan-girl be-gone Take this!!!!! sprays it at them  
  
Rabid fan-girls: Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Run away! Retreat, retreat!  
  
YY4e: Whoa, that was a close call  
  
KK: Yea really  
  
Hiei: Why are they after you two anyways?  
  
YY4e: We're authoress, what do ya expect?  
  
KK: flops down on couch Yeah really.......I wish they would stop chasing after us  
  
YY4e: Look at it this way; it's a free work out  
  
KK: Joy  
  
Kurama: While they rest, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
"Blah"-talking  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
#Blah#- telepathic conversation  
  
}{{}{}}{{{}{{}{}{{{{{}{}{}}{}{{}{{}{{{}{}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}{{{  
  
Yami had disappeared to go get some answers. She wasn't going to Makai, but if she had to, she would. Hiei was by her side, he had agreed to go with her, to make sure no harm came to her. He had an arm around her waist, for who knows what reason. "Are you sure you can contact your mistress here in Ningenkai?"  
  
"I'm almost perfectly certain, here's a good secluded spot to call her."  
  
They had ended up at a lake, it wasn't only a lake, but it looked like an oasis. Yami put two fingers to her lips and whistled a long, low whistle that ended in a sudden high note. (A/n: got the idea from 'The outsiders' good book)  
  
"You called" said a cool female voice. Out of the shadows stepped a fairly tall female demon. She had long navy blue hair that had silver highlights, her eyes were piercing golden amber, and they seemed to look into one's soul. They stood out from her pale fair skin that seemed translucent. She had elf like ears, the left one had 4 piercing while the right had only 2. She wore a deep royal purple fighting kimono, and black shoes. Yami bowed to her.  
  
"Mistress Tasha, it is good to see you again."  
  
"Same goes to you, and who is this?" She asked coldly, indicating Hiei.  
  
"This is Hiei; he is.....a very good friend of mine."  
  
"He looks more than a friend by the way he's possevily holding you, maybe he's your boyfriend?" she asked, sounding more and more like a nosy mother. Both Hiei and Yami blushed at the thought.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Tasha smirked slightly, which made her look slightly evil.  
  
"Why did you call for me Yami? I need a good reason besides meeting your boyfriend to leave my castle."  
  
"I need answers milady." Tasha cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What type of answers?"  
  
"My last target to kill, Okashii Washiki, did I actually kill her?"  
  
"Yes you did, she disappeared from my list the night you killed her."  
  
"That's what I thought. Then tell me, why is she in a nearby shrine, playing poker with some of my friends?"  
  
Tasha looked surprised. "You mean to tell me that she's alive?!" she almost yelled, at Yami, which made Hiei tighten his grip on Yami.  
  
"Let me explain as to what I think happened." Yami said, getting ready to voice her opinion. .  
  
# # # # # # # # should I end it here? Nah, back to the others! # # # # # # # #  
  
Everyone was getting their asses beat at poker by Emmy, Shelby, and Kurama. They always seemed to get a full house or royal flush. They quit after 15 rounds, giving up on the game. "Hey, where did Yami and Hiei go?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Heck if I know" Emmy said. All of a sudden Emmy heard a long, low whistle that ended in a sudden high note. 'So she's calling Tasha huh? I wonder why she would call her." Emmy wondered.  
  
"I have to go home now everyone, thank you for allowing me here." Shelby said, getting up from the couch. "See you guys tomorrow." She called over her shoulder before leaving the shrine. Emmy watched Shelby leave, not saying anything till she knew she was out of ear shot.  
  
"So, now we're on the road of gaining her trust."  
  
"Yep, let the back stabbing begin." Yusuke said, putting his hands behind his head. 'Let the back stabbing begin...' Those words repeated in Emmy's mind.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # Back to Yami and Hiei # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Yami, Hiei, and Tasha were sitting down on the ground by now, too tired to stand. Yami had just finished telling Tasha what she thought. Tasha was staring at the ground, pinching the bridge of her nose. Yami was sitting comfortably on Hiei's lap, leaning against his chest. "So...you think that night right before you killed Okashii, her spirit escaped to Ningenkai, and now you have to captor her?"  
  
"Correct, and now we have to gain her trust then captor her." Tasha rubbed a temple to prevent an oncoming headache. Tasha got up and straitened out kimono.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, unfortunately I have no answers."  
  
"That is alright, at least you know now."  
  
Yami's right eye twitched slightly. "Mistress Tasha, were you by any chance followed here?"  
  
"Not that I know of, why?" Yami looked up at the sky to see a full moon. 'Oh just ga-reat.'  
  
"Cheyenne! Catilina! I know you're out there! Show your self!"  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Tasha asked coldly.  
  
"It is a full moon Mistress Tasha, and Cheyenne gets a big burst of energy when there's a full moon." Catilina said shyly.  
  
"Do you know these two?" Hiei asked in a whisper.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. The one with white hair is Cheyenne and the blonde is Catilina." Yami said, pointing to them as she said their name.  
  
"Who's that Yami?" Cheyenne asked  
  
"That is Hiei, her boyfriend." Tasha said. 'Tell the whole world why don't ya' Yami thought. Hiei got up, with Yami in his arms, carrying her bridal style.  
  
"Hn, it's getting late, we're leaving."  
  
"Bye-bye Mistress Tasha, Cheyenne, Catilina." Yami said, before her and Hiei "vanished."  
  
}{}{{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
Hiei: glaring at YY4e  
  
YY4e: Hey, why ya glarin' at me now?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
KK: Review before the rabid fan-girls come back! 


	7. Too many secrets to count

Chp.7 Too many secrets to count  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Yami and this story! And the plot, and these skittles! holds up a handful of skittles  
  
Kitsune-Kit (KK): You don't own skittles  
  
Yami Yasha4ever (YY4e): But own these in my hand!  
  
KK: {sweat drop} indeed  
  
YY4e:   
  
Hiei: Did she go on another sugar high?  
  
KK: No, she just got done watching Master and Commander (don't own!)  
  
YY4e: Yeah, it's boring as hell! Whatever you do, don't rent that movie! I even wonder how it got 10 academy awards!  
  
Kurama: Because the critics liked it  
  
YY4e: But it was boring! I nearly fell asleep watching it! How would they like it?!  
  
Kurama: {shrugs}  
  
KK: {sighs} well, while she ponders this, read the dang story  
  
YY4e: and review it too, Dangit!  
  
"Blah"-talking  
  
'Blah'-thinking  
  
#Blah#-telepathic conversation  
  
}{}{{}{{{{}{}{}{}{}{{}}{{}{{}{}{}}{}{{}{}{}{}}{{}{}{}{}{}}{{}{}  
  
Everyone was asleep when Hiei and Yami got back to the shrine. "I didn't think we were out that late." Yami whispered.  
  
"Apparently you thought wrong" Hiei whispered back. Yami and Hiei went to their separate bedrooms. When Yami went into her room, and turned on the light, she nearly jumped out of her skin!  
  
"Emmy! What in seven hells are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"Waiting for you to come back. What took you and Hiei so long?" Yami noticed Emmy was in her pj's and knew she must have been out quit late.  
  
"I called Mistress Tasha in hopes of getting some answers."  
  
"Answers?" Emmy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"As to why Okashii or should I say, Shelby, was still alive, but she knew nothing." Yami said before going into her bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a black velour tank top and matching black pants. (A/n: velour is a like a mix of silk and velvet for all of those who didn't know) "Hey, I think you should go back to your room now Emmy. Tonight's a full moon; you know what happens on a full moon."  
  
"Eeeep! You're right! Gotta go then, see ya in the morning!"  
  
"Ight, night" (hey, that rhymes!) Yami called after Emmy. Yami crawled into her bed, when she heard a soft knocking come from the door. "Come in" In walked Hiei, a shirtless Hiei. (Woot, woot! Sorry, had to do that =3) "Hey."  
  
"Hn, I juts wanted to say good night." Yami smiled.  
  
"Night Hiei"  
  
"Good night" Yami felt a slight pressure by her, and looked up. Hiei brushed a bit of hair out of her face, and then kissed her forehead. He left without a word after that.  
  
========= To Emmy now==============  
  
Emmy was standing on her balcony looking at the moon; well, staring at the moon. She was scowling because of it. She never heard a soft knocking coming from her door. She heard someone waking through her room though.  
  
"Emmy, it that you?" Came a familiar male voice. Emmy turned around to see Kurama, his emerald eyes wide with surprise with what he saw before him. She couldn't blame him, she looked totally different. Instead of her usual red tank top and pants, she had on a white dress, it had no sleeves but a long piece of cloth that looked similar to a sleeve went from her shoulder to her wrist, where it was tied on a golden bracelet. She also had a pair of white angel wings sticking out of her back, folded up for now. They were different from her black ones when she said a magical incantation. 'Great, there goes another secret' Emmy thought. Emmy looked down at the marble floor of her balcony like she was ashamed, she didn't want Kurama to see the tears that had welled up in her Sapphire eyes and threatened to come out.  
  
"Emmy" Kurama called, but she didn't respond. Kurama went up to Emmy and put a hand underneath her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him. "Is something wrong Emmy?" Emmy's eyes darted to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.  
  
"This is what happens every full moon, I turn into my full demon form, and according to Yami, I look like a-"  
  
"An angel. A very beautiful one at that." Emmy blushed, and looked up at Kurama.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Every single word" Kurama said. He closed the space between them, kissing her. Emmy wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kurama broke the kiss after several moments, then picked up Emmy bridal style, walked into her room, and gently put her on her bed. "It's about time you go to sleep." Emmy sat up bit.  
  
"But I'm not tired" She whined like a little girl. Emmy yawned a bit.  
  
"Not tired huh? You sure look tired." Kurama teased. Emmy cocked an eyebrow, and then lay down on her left side to go to sleep. Her wings disappeared, but the white dress remained. She felt a slight pressure behind her, then a strong arm about her waist. She snuggled into Kurama's chest before falling asleep.  
  
][][][][][][][][][][][][ In the morning ][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Emmy woke up to the smell if beacon cooking. 'Mmmm, I wonder who's cooking breakfast today? Who ever it is, it sure smells good!' She tried to sit up, but a grip on her waist tightened, preventing her from getting up. Emmy remembered what happened last night and sighed. "Kurama, I know you're awake, please let me up."  
  
"Mmm....no."  
  
"Dude, I said please, now let me up!"  
  
"Fine, since you said please." He reluctantly loosened his grip, allowing Emmy to get up. She got up, noticing her pj's were back to normal. 'Huh, must have changed forms when the sun rose.' She went into her bathroom to change cloths. When she came out, she had on a red t-shirt with a black rose on it, black jeans, black converse shoes, her red chocker, and black hoodie sweat shirt. When she came out, she noticed Kurama was gone. 'Must have gone to his own room' she walked to the kitchen to find Yami cooking breakfast, again.  
  
"Morning Yami"  
  
"Mornin', 'bout time you woke up! I was about to give Kuwabaka your beacon." Emmy smirked and sat down. Yami a plate in front of her with her breakfast. Yami sat down across from her, drinking some type of hot liquid in a mug, reading 'Edge on the sword'. (Don't own!)  
  
"Hey Yami, where's Hiei?" Yami shrugged.  
  
"Heck if I know. I think he went out to practice, or just to get away from Kuwabaka."  
  
"Stop calling me that, shrimp!"  
  
"No, I feel like calling you that since you have a problem with it, and I aint no shrimp. Do I look like a crustacean to you?" Emmy started to crack up at this. Kuwabara just glared at Yami, who smirked at hitting a spot where he couldn't make a back fire at her. She went back to reading her book. Emmy noticed Yami was in her full demon form. Her cat ears twitched from time to time, catching every sound. "Hey Kuwabaka, don't you have school today?" Yami asked, noticing the time. (A/n: ok, just to let you know, all the guys had spent the night at the shrine, and Yusuke was out side somewhere, ight?)  
  
"Ack! You're right! See ya!" Kuwabara ran out of the shrine at top speed. Yami got up, putting her book down on the table.  
  
"Hey, you want some Chai Latte?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yami went to the kitchen, coming back with two mugs of Chai Latte. (A/n: chai latte is a type of spiced Indian tea that's really good ) After breakfast, the girls washed the dishes.  
  
"Hey, you want to go practice with me? I need to work on my attacks, and I'm sure you do too."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I don't care." Yami and Emmy walked into the forest till they came upon a HUGE field.  
  
"This is a perfect spot to practice, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Yami went to one side of the field, while Emmy went to the other side. Yami took out her katana, and Emmy took out her fans.  
  
"Ready when you are" Emmy called. Yami took a fighting stance.  
  
"I'll let you take the first hit." Emmy waved one of her fans, "Fire wheel!"  
  
====== to the gang at school=======  
  
Shelby and Yusuke both had fallen asleep in class. Well, Shelby was trying not to fall asleep. The lunch bell finally rang. 'Thank god I almost went to asleep stupid teachers can never shut up!' Shelby thought as she walked outside to a tree to sit under. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama came and sat down near her and started talking about things. Once again, Shelby could have sworn she saw a black blur pass by. 'I must be going delusional.'  
  
}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{"{}{}{}{}{}{  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Emmy: [Blushing]  
  
YY4e: Haha, made ya blush!  
  
Hiei: [murderous glint in eye] [get's out katana]  
  
YY4e: Oo uh-oh.....run away! [runs away with Hiei chasing her]  
  
KK: [sweat drop] review before Hiei impales YY4e for writing this. 


	8. the demon within

Chp. 8 The demon within

Disclaimer: I only own my characters; I don't anything else except this story and the plot.

YY4e: 'Ello people!!! I'm sure you're glad to have me back and all. I must say I'm very sorry for not being able to update lately and over the summer, I was at a job out of town and couldn't be near a computer. And lately I've just been catching myself up on ya'lls stories. So please forgive me!!!!!!

KK: It's good to have you back YY4e!!!!!

YY4e: I feel so loved

Kurama: Did you have a good summer?

YY4e: Uhmmm............ yes and no, I'm gonna get into any details

KK: Oh c'mon!

YY4e: I worked at a bee farm and made money, happy now?!

Yusuke: Did ya get stung a lot?

YY4e: Eh, not really, I got stung less than 5 a week, which is pretty good.

Kuwabara: Did it hurt?

Everyone: sweat drop

YY4e: No, it felt like someone poking me. Doi it hurt! Well actually, it just burned.....

KK: Are you going to get to the story or not?

YY4e: Hold ya horses!!! Here's the story, enjoy!!

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'-thinking

#Blah#- telepathic conversation

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

After school, Shelby promised to meet them at the shrine, she wanted to go home and change first.

()()()()()()()()()()() Shelby POV()()()()()()()

Why did I promise that I would go to the shrine?!?! I mean, I'm not even sure if they are the spirit detectives. Here I am, at home, lil bro and lil sis running around everywhere. As soon as I step in the door, I hear screaming and yelling. "Hey mom, I'm home!" I call; I don't know why I call her 'mom', oh well. I go up to my room and change out of this stupid uniform. I swear, it makes me look like a sailor. I choose a pair of dark blue jeans, a green shirt that says in black 'go away and never come back!' on the front, and a black hoodie sweat shirt. I grab my favorite dragon necklace as I head towards the door. "I'm going out mom, be back later!" I yell as I grab my shoes and head out the door. I walk down the streets humming a Weird Al song. I get to the many steps that go to the shrine. I climb up the steps; I wonder how many are there? I go up to the shrine and let myself in. I don't think they really care. I go in and see everyone except Hiei, Yami, and Emmy in the living room. Where did they go?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey guys." Shelby called.

"Hey" the boys called back.

"Where did Hiei, Yami, and Emmy go?" Yusuke shrugged.

"Heck if I know. Probably out for a walk or something."

Just then Yami and Emmy came in, looking beat up and worn. "Well, speak of the devil...." Yusuke said. Emmy glared at him. Both Yami and Emmy left to their rooms to get cleaned up. They came out looking a bit better than before, but still tired. Emmy sat down next to Kurama and used his shoulder as a pillow for her head. He put his arm around her and gave her a sympathetic look. Yami went and sat down on a windowsill, waiting for Hiei to come back.

A week passed and the gang was able to gain most of Shelby's trust. They knew that they would have to turn her in soon. Everyday at lunch, Shelby thought she saw a black blur pass by, but she managed to convince herself that it was nothing. One day, Shelby didn't come to the shrine. They all thought that she might be sick. "No, she was at school today, she can't be sick." Yusuke said. Just then, both Emmy and Yami felt a strong spirit nearby. Kuwabara started to shake, as if he was scared of something.

"She's here," Yami said in a cold voice unlike her own. They all looked at her, what was that cold voice coming from Yami? Yami looked at everyone; they could see a red glint in her eyes. "I'll go get her, Emmy, you bring the gang. See you soon." And then, she vanished from sight.

"C'mon you guys, follow me quickly so that we can get Washiki!" Emmy said urgently. Everyone followed after Emmy, running so that they could get to where Shelby was. They came upon a field deep within the forest. They weren't surprised to see Shelby in her demon form, and that Yami was opposite of her in her demon form.

"Yami! You don't have to fight her! You know we can just take her to Koenma!" Yusuke yelled, but it fell on deaf ears. They heard a rustle behind them.

"It's no use detective, this fight is for our mistress, and nothing will stop her." A girl demon stepped out of the shadows.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing here?" Emmy asked.

"I got bored and decided to pay you and Yami a visit."

"What do you mean by that it's for your mistress?" Cheyenne sighed.

"We serve a mistress, Tasha, and of what I got from eavesdropping, Yami had to kill Shelby for our mistress, but Shelby's soul escaped before she died. So now Yami is only concentrating on revenge." They looked over at Yami; she had her katana out, and sizing up to Shelby. Shelby had out her throwing stars.

"So...we meet again Shelby." Yami said, tightening her grip on the katana in her hands.

"Indeed we do, except this time you can't kill me." Shelby smirked. An evil glint was in Yami's eyes as Shelby said this.

"Who said anything about killing you? I have orders, along with them," She jerked her head to indicate the gang, "To captor you. I don't go against orders, but Koenma never said if you could be injured or not." Yami started to circle her, like a cat about to pounce on her prey. (A/n: bad analogy I know, since she's ½ cat demon, but it seemed good to put that in there.) Shelby threw one of her ninja stars, but Yami caught it. She looked at it, like it was something valuable, then fire surrounded it. "Fire star!" Yami threw the star at Shelby; it hit its target in the shoulder. Yami smirked as blood began to stain Shelby's clothes.

Shelby grabbed her injured shoulder, why hadn't she been able to dodge it? Was it the fact that Yami managed to manipulate her own attack? Or was it the fact that Yami wasn't going to kill her. "You must be weak to not be able to dodge that." This angered Shelby.

"I'm....not....weak!"

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

YY4e: haha left ya with a cliffie!!!

KK: Good fighting scene!!!!!

YY4e:

Yusuke: hey, where's Hiei at?

YY4e: shrugs iono, he went off somewhere. He hasn't come back yet.

KK: Hmmmmmmmm......I wonder where he went????

Kurama: Review!!!!!!!!


	9. the capture

Chp. 9 The capture

Disclaimer: never have, or will own YYH.

YY4e: Hello there fellow authors and authoress', and of course readers! Welcome to the next chapter of Red and Black flame. Now I would like to say- looks around hey, where'd everybody go? picks up a note that's nearby Huh? What in the world.....?

Note reads: _We have gone to the arcade, you were busy and we didn't want to bother you. See you soon!_

_-the gang_

YY4e: twitchinggrrrrrrrrr, you call homework busy!

KK: apparently they do.

YY4e: Man and I wanted to go too!

KK-hmmmmmmmm, I think I'll go as well goes off to arcade

YY4e: -- you people are mean.

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

#Blah#-telepathic conversation

Shelby took her ninja stars and trough them at Yami, who easily dodged them. Then, without warning, the stars came back like a boomerang. "What the..." Yami hit them away with her katanas.

"Star vine!" Vines grew out of the points on the stars, coming straight for Yami! Yami seemed to vanish, but a vine managed to get a hold of her ankles. Yami fell and dropped her katanas and rolled on the ground after hitting it fairly hard.

"Grrrr.....god damn you Shelby!" Yami managed to get up on her knees, as fire seemed to burn behind her eyes. The vines were wrapped around her arms to her thighs. Shelby smirked at her 'handiwork'.

"I wouldn't waste my breath by cursing your enemy if I were you."

"Too bad you aren't me." Yami said coldly. Without warning, Yami's eyes widened and her pupils shrinked to a very small dot of black (think of Yusuke's eyes when Suzaku gives him that huge lightening attack). A sudden blood curdling scream of pain erupted from Yami, causing the others to wince from the loudness of it. Shelby's smirk grew.

"I see you have found out that the vines drip acid onto whatever it's wrapped around. The acid can eat through anything; cloth, metal, skin, and even bone." At this, everyone's eyes, including Hiei's, eyes grew a fraction of an inch. Hiei disappeared then reappeared in front of Yami as the vines loosened and fell off of her. Hiei's katana was pointed directly at Shelby, as he protected Yami from anymore harm. Yami staggered up and snatched her katana.

"Thanks Hiei, but this is my fight, and no one interferes my fights without getting punished." Yami warned him. Hiei looked back over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement. He sheathed his katana, and started to head back to the gang. He looked back one last time, and saw something unexpected: Yami's tattoo. No one, except Emmy and Cheyenne, who was still watching the fight, had seen the tattoo before. Apparently the acid from the vines had eaten through the back of her cloak and shirt right between her shoulder blades. Her black and red tipped hair had moved to where it was visible to anyone looking at it. (A/N: remember the tattoo in the first story? That's what they see. If you don't remember, I suggest you go and find it.)

"That can't be right...." Kurama whispered.

"What can't be right?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Only one demon in all of Makai has a tattoo like that on their back, her name was-"

"Yami Yasha, a famous half-breed, an assain and a thief almost as good as Yoko." Emmy finished.

"You knew?" Kurama asked, looking down slightly at Emmy.

"Of course I did. I don't hang around just anyone, besides, she told me a long time ago." They continued watching the fight. Yami took her katana and started to twirl it in a circle in front of her. Black and red flames seemed to cover the sword. Shelby threw her ninja stars at Yami, but they disinigrated in the flames from the heat. 'That's not possible!' She yelled in her head.

"Black flame of immortality!" The fire the covered her katana shot out at Shelby. She tried to run but slipped and fell. She muttered something under her breath, causing vines to wrap around her like a cocoon right before the flames got to her. When the flames dispersed from all around Shelby, the vines still held. The flames die down, and the vines loosened. Shelby came out of her 'cocoon' when she thought it was safe. She looked all around her to see burnt grass and trees. Yami was breathing hard from using so much energy at one time.

"You....survived?!" Yami managed to gasp out. Shelby smirked; she knew Yami wouldn't last so long with so low energy.

"You don't have enough spirit energy to try that attack on me again. In fact, I don't think you have enough spirit energy for ANY attack." 'Oh how wrong she is to think that.' Emmy thought to herself. Yami sheathed her katana, an evil yet knowing look on her face.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?"

Yami parted her feet, bent her knees so that she could stand on the balls of her feet, and put her hands together, intertwining her fingers except her index fingers. (A/N: think of Suzaku from the Saint Beasts when he does the multiply trick) She closed her eyes and started to chant something that went along these lines: "Earth, fire, wind, water; bring me my desire." She canted this 12 times. On the 12th time, symbols for earth, fire, wind, and water appeared around Yami. The symbols circled above her head, then gathered into a bright white orb on her index fingers. Yami's eyes shot open. "Elemental chains!"

Chains formed from the orb, wrapping around her right arm, dangling down to the ground. Yami smirked, "Who said I wasn't powerful enough to attack you? I just so happen to know how to summon the four basic elements and form them into a weapon of my choice, while gaining some spirit energy in the process." Shelby gawked. To the right of the fight, Kurama kept muttering.

"How is it possible...?"

Yami whipped the chins at Shelby; she just barely managed to knick her shoulder.

"No matter if you have the elemental chains or not, I can still defeat you." Shelby sneered. (A/n: my, aren't we a little overly self confident?) Five ninja stars formed in her hands. She threw them at Yami. Yami twirled the chins in front of her.

"Fire shield!" Fire surrounded the whirling chins, eating up the stars. Yami lashed the chains at Shelby again, managing to wrap them around her. Yami smirked, "Looks like I win Washiki, I wouldn't even try to use your stupid tricks on these chains. Nothing can penetrate them." Shelby glared, but gave in to defeat and slumped her head. Yami felt a wave of fatigue and dizziness hit her. 'I used way too much spirit energy.' She thought as she started to collapse. She felt someone catch her in their arms and someone else grab the chins away from her limp hands. Then all went black, the last thing she heard was a familiar voice saying,

"She used too much energy, she won't wake up for awhile I bet." Then all went silent.

YY4e: I love battle scenes! Especially when I'm about to plot one for the gang. evil glint in eyes

Botan: comes in Hey YY4e! Where are the others?

YY4e: at the arcade sighs

Botan: and they didn't invite you?

YY4e: if they did, I wouldn't be here now would I? They thought I was "busy". I was just finishing up my homework.

Botan: which takes you hours to do rolls eyes

YY4e: no need to rub it in!

Botan: review before YY4e decides to kill the gang for ditching her!

YY4e: I SAID YOU DON'T NEED TO RUB IT IN!!!!!!!!!


	10. the aftermath

Chp. 10 The aftermath

Disclaimer: I only own this story and my character Yami, nothing more, nothing less.

YY4e: Welcome to the 10th chapter of 'Red and Black flame'.

KK: What took you so long to get this one up?

YY4e: School -- Being an 8th grader aint easy ya know!

KK: Nope, neither is high school

YY4e: Can't wait for that sarcastic

Kurama: Don't you have homework to do YY4e?

YY4e: nope, did it yesterday! Besides, it aint do till the end of the week.

Kurama: Oh

YY4e: at least I do my homework, unlike SOMEONE

Yusuke and Kuwabara: who you lookin' at?

YY4e: Oh.....nothing

KK: sweat drop enjoy the chapter

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

#Blah#-telepathy

WARNING!!!!!! : There is some fluff in this chapter, just do you know

Yami woke up to sunlight hitting her face. 'Damn sunlight, I wonder how lone I've been out of it.' She opened her sapphire eyes, letting them adjust to the bright sunlight. She groaned. 'I feel as stiff as a friggin boulder!' "Well you should, you've been out for 3 whole days." Said a familiar male voice. Yami turned her head towards where the voice was coming from to see that it was Hiei looking, no **_staring_** at her.

"Three whole days?! My god, I knew I passed out but dang..... that's quite a bit of time." Yami said, doing her best to sit up. 'Damnit!'she thought, 'why can't I get up?!'

"Need some help?" Hiei asked. He gently (A/: Hiei gentle.....can't see that happening) helped Yami sit up.

"Thanks Hiei, where are all the others?"

"Hn, probably in the main room." He said bluntly. A knock came from the door suddenly.

"Hey Hiei, can I come in? I need to check on Yami's wounds." Came Emmy's voice. Hiei looked at Yami, who had a playful glint in her eyes. She slid back down into the covers acting as if she were still asleep. 'Say yes' she mouthed to Hiei without making any sound.

"Hn, sure." Emmy came in with a handful of herbs and bandages.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Hiei said, catching on to the little "game" Yami was playing.

"Dang, she's been out for three whole days, and still hasn't come to?!" Emmy put the herbs and bandages on a nearby table. She sat down next to Yami's "sleeping" body.

"Tell me about it." Yami said. Emmy nearly jumped five into the air.

"Yami?!?!?! Why you little itch surprising me like that!!!!" Yami started laughing.

"You shoulda seen your face Emmy!" They both laughed for awhile, and then Emmy became serious.

"Ok, enough with the playing around, I need to check your wounds."

"Yes mother."

"Shut up!" Yami laughed but let Emmy check her wounds and put fresh healing herbs and bandages on. "Ok, now I need to check on your back and I'll be done. Hiei, could you please step out of the room?" Hiei 'hn'd' and stepped out of the room. Yami pulled up the hem on the back of her shirt up near her shoulders. (A/n: don't even THINK about it!!!!!!! It's the back of her shirt, only her back is showing. Sheesh you stupid perverts.) "There, there's the last piece of tape. You can out your shirt back down now." Yami did as told.

"Hey Emmy, could you go get my hairbrush? I probably look like a mess right now."

"You do." Yami glared.

"Not funny." Emmy got up and got her hair brush and tossed it to her. "Thank you. Now tell me, what's been going on since I've been in la-la land."

"Well," Emmy began, taking a chair and sitting on it with the back facing Yami, resting her arms on the top of it, "We took Shelby to Koenma, he sent her to spirit jail of course."

"That's where she belongs." Yami interrupted.

"I agree, anyways, Hiei brought you here after you passed out. I don't think he ever left your room. When I asked him why, he just 'hnd' and turned away." Yami smiled slightly at the thought of Hiei worrying about her while a light blush stained her cheeks. "Everyone was surprised to learn that you were the legendary half-breed Yami Yasha. I joked saying that now we have two legendary demons here." Yami laughed lightly at the joke.

"Well, that is true, now that they know who I really am." Emmy nodded.

"Anyways, that Cheyenne girl came to visit you; I do believe she's still here." Emmy said.

"Knowing Cheyenne, she's probably eavesdropping right now on our conversation." A muffled laugh came from behind the door. Both girls looked towards the door, Yami smirked. "Cheyenne, you can come in, I know you're there." The door opened to reveal Cheyenne.

"Dangit, how come you're always able to know it's me?"

"I know you too well, that's why." Cheyenne smiled and nodded.

"Well, since you're alright, I guess I'll leave now. Bye Yami!" And with that she left. She accidentally left the door open, and the guys just happen to go by her door.

"How are you feeling Yami?" Kurama asked.

"I feel fine as of now." Yami smiled. The guys walked out the room, relieved to know Yami was fine. Emmy followed suit after them, closing the door behind her. Yami came out of her room a few minutes after them. She had changed into a red shirt with black wings on the back, black slightly baggy jeans, black/red converse shoes, and her gem necklace. Hiei was waiting for her in the hall. They walked side-by-side to the main room. No one seemed to notice them except Emmy, who just smiled at the pair. Emmy was sitting on the couch next to Kurama, who had his arm around her shoulders. They were playing poker and Yami decided to watch instead of play. Emmy and Kurama had won because they were working playing as a team and they were both really good at the game. Yami went into the kitchen and came back out with two bowels of ice cream. "The victors win a bowl of sweet snow!" She said overly dramatic.

"Mmm, ice cream!"

"Thank you Yami."

"No problamo Kurama." Yami said. She went over to Hiei, who was sitting on a windowsill and sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. Yami closed her eyes and relaxed into his grasp, sighing contently.

"They seem to be growing close to each other." Emmy said matter-of-factly. Kurama nodded,

"It seems so Emmy, it seems so."

#I heard that#

#you were supposed to baka#

#don't make me bring out the blackmail#

#gulping Anything but that!#

#then shut up#

#no#

#Alrighty then. Oh Kurama.....#

#alright,lright, I'll shut up.#

#Thank you#

#Baka#

#Right back at ya#

Three weeks passed uneventfully. It was so uneventful, Emmy went to Rekai and helped Koenma stamp papers, but only if she got paid. Kurama and Emmy had been getting close as well. They became so close; Yami would joke by calling them a couple. Emmy just retorted that she and Hiei were practically a couple too, and then Yami would just shut up. Since Yusuke didn't get any missions, he got caught up in school, with some help from Keiko, ok a lot of help. Three weeks, three very long weeks to both Yami and Emmy. Little did they know that their lives would take a dramatic turn for the better.

YY4e: Haha, cliffy! smiling evilly

KK: man, what happens next?

YY4e: like I'm gonna tell!

Hiei: glaring at me

YY4e: uh-oh.....hehe, don't hurt me Hiei!!!!gulps

Hiei: walks over to me you will pay for that. drags YY4e back stage

YY4e: yelling HELP ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KK: If you want to help YY4e, then review!!!!


	11. marks that last a life time

Chp.11 Marks that last a lifetime

Disclaimer: if I owned YYH, I wouldn't be writing this fanficiton now would I?

KK: took you long enough to post this

YY4e: oh, shut up, I've been busy with school ok?!

KK: me too!

YY4e: well then, you don't need to be the one whining

KK: I'm not the only one, look over there. /points behind her/

RFG (random fan girl): GET ON WITH THE FRICKEN' STORY!!!!!! Threatening to throw a brick at me OR I'LL THROW THIS BRICK AT YOUR HEAD!!!!

YY4e: O.o gosh, aren't they getting a little.....carried away?

KK: yep, and I think one of them has a wet noodle from BkWidow77's place.

YY4e: O.o crap!!!! Those things hurt!!!

KK: how would you know?

YY4e: one of the fan girls hit me with one. ''''''''

KK: oh, so sorry

YY4e: whatever, on with the story!!!!

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

#Blah#-telepathic conversation

WARNING!!!!!- THERE IS LOTS OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FLUFF, THEN I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER. Now, to your previous show.....

Yami and Hiei had decided just to hang out on a tree branch a ways off from the temple. It was nearly time for the sun to set, and Yami and Hiei were in their spot to watch it, just as they had planned. A gentle breeze rolled by as the sky took on a painted canvas look: blues, reds, oranges, purples, and yellows graced the clouds above. Yami sighed, watching the natural beauty of the sky. She was sitting on Hiei's lap, with his arms wrapped about her to keep her from falling off the tree branch. "It's so beautiful...." She breathed.

"Just like you." Hiei murmured. A smile tugged at the corners of Yami's mouth. She turned around to look at him, gaze fixed onto his blood eyes.

"Oh really now?"

"Really" He cupped her right cheek in his palm and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips met, a tingle seemed to go down Yami's spine, one that she couldn't quite understand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It was like a picture perfect scene for Yami, one that every human girl wished for. Too bad she wasn't human. Hiei broke the kiss for some air. Yami laid her head on his shoulder, her face pointed away from him. Hiei transformed into his true demon form and moved a bit of hair that was draped over Yami's shoulder, kissing the nape of her neck lightly, sending a shiver down her spine. But she knew immediately what was going to happen; her demonic instincts told her what was going to happen.

She lifted her head off his shoulder, moving her neck closer to Hiei, who was close enough to her that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. He took this as a sign that he could do what he had 'planned'. He kissed her neck again, making sure the flesh was tender, and then sank his fang like teeth into her neck like a vampire. Yami's crimson eyes widened at the sudden pain that came from her neck, but she didn't scream. Instead, she bit her lip till it bled. When she finally felt Hiei relinquish his ivory fangs from her, she let out a deep breath that she didn't even know that she had held in. Hiei kissed the new wound, causing it to stop bleeding as if by magic.

"Your mine now"

"Do I look like a piece of property to you?"

"......."

"Well, then I'm not yours technically." Hiei smirked at her joke.

"True, but not true." Yami smiled.

"You catch on quick mister." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before laying her head on his shoulder again and falling asleep.

To Emmy!!!! 

Emmy was taking a walk around the forest, looking for something to do or someone to torture. That's when she spotted Hiei and Yami up in a tree. She could tell that they were sleeping, how, who knows, she just did. 'I'll be nice for once and not bother them, though it would be kinda funny......' An evil idea crept into her mind. 'Nah, I'll let them have their moment.' She kept on walking, going in any direction she wanted. On one of the little trails she took, she came upon a cave. 'Should I go in?......yeah, why not?' She cautiously walked into the cave, careful not to let her guard down. 'Hmmm....there seems to be an opening up ahead. Wonder what it leads to....?' Emmy kept walking till she got to the exit. She took a double take of what she saw before her.

Right in front of her was a huge lake that seemed like glass, with beds upon beds of roses around it. There was an array (50 cent word! Sorry, continue....) of colors on the roses: reds, whites, pinks, yellows, even mixed colors! She was so awed with her surroundings, she didn't notice that a full moon was out and being reflected off of the lake. When she did notice the moons rays shining on her, it was too late. "Damn, why me?" She whispered. She looked down at herself, and sure enough, she was wearing the white dress she hated. She could feel the brilliant white wings coming out of her back and stretch, causing a light wind to be produced from them. She heard a twig snap to her right, causing her to whirl around to see who it was.

What she saw surprised her. Kurama, no Yoko Kurama, was walking towards her. 'It's Yoko, but why is he out? Didn't Kurama take his potion that prevents him from coming out?' She asked herself. "Hello Emmy, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all" Yoko walked up next to her, placing an arm around her waist. She leaned into his side, not caring if it was the legendary fox demon Yoko, or her beloved human Suiichie. Emmy sighed.

"It's so beautiful; I've never seen anything like it." She whispered. Yoko's sensitive fox ears caught what she had said.

"You think so? I planted all those roses just for you." This caused Emmy's eyes to widen.

"For.....me?" She asked, pointing to herself. Yoko nodded.

"I knew one day you would come here, so I planted these just for you." Emmy smiled.

"Thank you." Yoko cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. Emmy's wings stretched out, the feathers floating around them like fresh snow fall. They kissed for what seemed like forever to Emmy, before Yoko broke the kiss. Emmy panted slightly, her cheeks tainted a slight pink. Yoko bent his head near her neck, and then bit into her neck like a vampire. (A/N: I'm not obsessed with vamps or anything; it's just that the way people describe demons being marked reminds me of a vampire claming a victim) Emmy gasped, feeling the ivory fangs sink into her soft skin. Yoko finally relinquished (I really like to use this word for some reason XP) his fangs before kissing the wound, allowing it to heal almost automatically.

"You're mine now" He stated, looking into Emmy's eyes. Emmy felt light headed, her knees were going to give way from underneath her weight. She just gave Yoko a half smile, the pain having left her breathless and speechless since she didn't expect it. She leaned on her head against him, her legs giving way from underneath her. Yoko caught her just in time. Emmy cuddled close to Yoko before falling asleep. (A/n: Awwwww.....gets hit with an object Hey!! Emmy: glaring daggers at me YY4e: I sure am glad looks don't kill. gulping)

The next morning, she woke up in her bedroom. 'Yoko must have carried me back.' She tried to get up, but felt a slight pressure around her waist preventing her from getting up. She turned her head to see Kurama 'sleeping' next to her. An exasperated sigh escaped Emmy's mouth. "Kurama, I know you're awake," she whispered. A sly smile crossed Kurama's face as he opened one of his eyes.

"Indeed I am awake," he stated.

"Let me up please"

"Hmmm.....no, I don't want to let you up." Kurama said, pulling Emmy closer to him. Emmy sighed, obviously defeated.

"Aw fine, I give, you win." Kurama smiled and kissed the mark her had given her. He felt her shiver slightly underneath his touch; this only made his smirk wider.

"Ok, I'll let you up, but under one condition." Kurama said, an odd glint coming into his eyes.

"What's the condition?" Emmy asked curiously. Kurama whispered something into Emmy's ear. She looked like she was pouting slightly, "Oh fine then." Emmy said, getting up from the bed, still pouting.

Back to Yami and Hiei 

Yami woke up when the sunlight hit her eyes, nearly blinding her. 'Noooooo!!! I don't wanna wake up!!!' Her mind yelled. Hiei stirred behind her, letting Yami know he was up. "Morning Yami"

"Morning" Yami said. Hiei kissed her cheek. "I guess we should go to the shrine now huh?"

"Not right at this second."

"C'mon, let's go anyway, I'm getting hungry." Hiei let go of her as they got up and jumped off the tree. "I'll race ya" Yami challenged.

"Hn, you're on." They took off at lightening speed.

At the shrine 

Hiei had beet Yami by a mere second, but Yami didn't care. 'At least it was a second and not a minute' she thought. They walked into the shrine, until Yami stopped in her tracks. She put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a fit of laughter that was going to come for sure. What she was laughing at was Emmy, who was sitting on Kurama's lap, but not only that, she had on a rose (red) colored dress! It looked exactly like the dress she wore when in her angel form, but now the color of a red rose. Yami eventually clamed down enough to talk. "What's with the dress Emmy?" Emmy blushed, anger marks already apparent on her head.

"Kurama made me wear it, other wise he wouldn't let me out of bed." Yami raised an eyebrow, before noticing something on Emmy's neck.

#So.....Kurama marked ya, huh?#

#Yeah, and Hiei marked you no doubt, I can see the mark clearly#

#Same goes to you# They both smiled and nodded an acknowledge meant that they silently agreed that they would be happy with their new mates, forever.

YY4e: this isn't the last chapter, there's one more after this, then it'll be done.

Emmy:blushing why you.....!

YY4e:gulps don't hurt me!!!!

KK:drags Emmy away so she won't us that girl needs to loosen up.

YY4e: It's school, high school has gotta be tough on her since she's a fishy (freshman) this year, not that I would know since I'm only in 8th grade.

KK:review!!!


	12. The beach

Chp.12 The beach

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, would I be writing a fanficiton story about it? Heck no! I also don't won the song "When the sun goes down" by Kenney Chesney.

YY4e: Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of Red and Black flame.

Yusuke: This is the last chapter?

YY4e: Yes

Yusuke: punches air Yes!!!!! We're saved!!!

Everyone: sweat drop

KK: Baka

YY4e: Anyways....since this is the last chapter, I have, of course, come up with another story. So, out of the kindness of my heart-

Kuwabara: You? Kind?

YY4e: sweat drop Hey KK, can you hand me the duct tape?

KK: Sure! hands over duct tape

Kuwabara: Uhm...YY4e? What are you gonna do with that?

YY4e: Do you really want to know?

Kuwabara: ......yes

YY4e: You asked for it! grabs Kuwabara and drags him to street light duct tapes Kuwabara to the street light There, that'll teach you to NEVER mess with me! Anyways, here's a sneak preview of my newest story!

Title: Demon band

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and battle scenes

Summary: You listen to music right? Well, unless you're deaf you would of course. What if I told you that all the musicians out there hold secrets? And that not all of them are exactly human? Well, in this case, there's 1 band out there that's not human at all. They're a popular girl punk rock band that travels all over the world. Well, the Spirit detectives have to go and meet this band, including go to one of their concerts and then meeting them backstage. Oh what a horror. But why do they have to meet them exactly? That's the real question there. Find out by reading 'Demon Band' when it comes out! It's also a great way to pick up some Japanese!

KK: On to the story!

"Blah"-talking

'Blah'-thinking

#Blah#-telepathic conversation

A few months past, and it was now in the middle of summer. The gang only got minor missions, most of which Yusuke went off on his own or with Kuwabara since they were so minor. This gave Emmy and Yami free time with Kurama and Hiei. (A/N: Don't even think about it!!!) Though, they had been getting severely pissed off because of the two. Kurama and Hiei had become very protective, possessive in Yami and Emmy's minds. This of course gave Yusuke something to joke about, until he got his fair share of punches and/or slaps. Lately though, the missions slowed down to an abrupt halt, leaving the gang with nothing to do but be completely bored. "I have an idea that we can do!" Botan said one day, "How about we go to the beach?!" Everyone agreed and left to go change.

10 min. later 

"What's taking them so long?" asked an impatient Yusuke. He was wearing green swimming trunks.

"Urameshie, you know how long girls like to take to get ready." Kuwabara said, he had on blue swimming trunks. (A/N: ok, the guys are all wearing swimming trunks the color of their school clothes for the humans or their normal attire) Kurama and Hiei waited patiently for their mates.

"Oh, stop being so impatient guys, we're ready now." Said Keiko, coming into the living room, followed by everyone except Yami and Emmy. The guys turned to look at the girls. Keiko was wearing a dark green tankini that had some flowers on them. Of course, Yusuke started to drool, but Keiko slapped him upon seeing that. (Keiko: pervert! Yusuke: rubbing cheek It was worth it though ) Botan was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit, but hid it with a rather large t-shirt. Yukina was wearing a baby blue one piece with red vine like designs on it (like her kimono).

"Hey, where are Emmy and Yami?" Yusuke asked, wondering where his sister was.

"Right here Yusuke, we were getting the towels." Emmy said, coming in with a pile of towels in her arms. She had on a black one piece with a red dragon on it.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you guys got your own towels." Yami said, throwing towels to the guys. Her swim suit was similar to Emmy's except it was a tank top with board shorts that had a silver dragon on it. "Shall we go then?" Yami asked, heading for the door.

"We shall!" The girls said in unison.

_**Sun tanned toes ticklin the sand  
Cold drink chillin in my right hand**_

They walked to the beach, and once there, Yusuke yelled out, "Race ya to the water!" Everyone except Keiko, Botan, and Yukina dropped their towels and raced for the water. "I win, suckers!" Yusuke called.

_**Watchin you sleep in the evening light  
Restin up for a long, long night**_

"Only because you got a head start!" Yami accused. Once the water got deep enough, she dived in, disappearing underneath the surface. She went up to Emmy and dunked her from behind.

"Hey! Why you little...!" Emmy said, chasing after Yami. Unfortunaly for the gang, both Yami and Emmy dived under water at the same time.

_**Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin all right  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down**_

"Hey, where'd they-pffg!" Yusuke said as he got dunked. All the guys, including Kurama and Hiei, eventually got pulled under water by either Yami or Emmy. Everyone was having fun by now. While Yami was being chased by Hiei, she had to resort to going back to the land. Once there, she spotted a cliff about 15 feet above the water not to far away. 'I wonder....' She thought. She walked over to the cliff, once near the edge; she stopped and put two fingers to her mouth, whistling to the others.

_**All day long just takin it easy  
Layin in the hammock where it's nice and breezy**_

"Hey guys!" She called, "Watch this!"

She jumped off, doing a few flips in mid air before doing a perfect dive into the water. When she came up, everyone clapped for her. She swam over to them.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"I bet I can do better!" Emmy challenged.

_**Sleepin off the night before  
Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be back for more**_

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Yami said, cocking an eyebrow. Emmy got out of the water and climbed up the cliff. 'Here goes nothing'. She did a cartwheel, and then jumped off the cliff, doing a few flips before doing perfect dive. When she came up, everyone applauded.

_**When the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down,we'll be feeling alright**_

"Ok, so who's better: Me or Yami?" All the guys voted for Emmy, even Hiei. Yami whacked Hiei upside the head.

"You know, for being my mate, you sure can be mean sometimes." Yami heard Emmy laugh behind her.

**_When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down_**

"Who ever said your mate had to be nice Yami?" Emmy asked.

"Heh, no one, but you got a nice mate, I don't." Yami pouted, acting like a little kid on purpose. She felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist. She turned her head a bit to see Hiei smiling, that's right, SMILING at her.

_**This old guitar and my dark sunglasses  
This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses**_

"Maybe I don't feel like being nice," He said.

"Loser," Yami said.

"Baka onna." Hiei countered.

_**Nothing to do but breathe all day  
Until the big moon rises and it's time to play**_

The rest of the day went by quite fast. When it started to get dark, the gang found some wood and created a bon fire. Both Yami and Emmy were in the arms of their mates, enjoying the warmth and light of the fire and laughing their heads off at Kuwabara and Yusuke joking around. Both girls sighed, wishing that this moment would never.....END.

_**Cause when the sun goes down, we'll be groovin  
When the sun goes down, we'll be feelin all right  
When the sun sinks down over the water  
Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down**_

YY4e: There ya go, the last of this story!

Yusuke: We're free!!

KK: Can I go duct tape him to a lamp post too?

YY4e: Sure, I'm stopping you.

Kurama: Review please!

Hiei: Finally this baka onna can stop torturing us.

YY4e: I wouldn't say that Hiei. evilly grins

Hiei: hn


End file.
